This invention relates to the separation of recyclable solid waste from non-recyclable solid waste at the source of disposal, (i.e., by the tenant) in new and existing multi-story buildings that are equipped with trash chutes. More specifically, the invention relates to a tenant-controlled delivery system of different catagories of solid waste into multiple containers that are located on a moving system driven by a motor and that are positioned beneath the end of a single trash chute.
In the process of waste disposal, people are being required by the government, for political and economic reasons, to separate for recycling a large portion of their solid waste.
Although hundreds of programs exist for curbside residential and commercial waste separation for recycling, no practical, economic solution has been provided for the high rise building.